Demandar a Chile es un buen hobby
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Esta es una profecía. Algo que sucederá durante un futuro próximo. Algo digno de Nostradamus, Salfate y la princesa de Japón. Perú demanda a Chile en La Haya... bien. Bolivia demanda a Chile en La Haya... no tan bien. Argentina demanda a Chile en La Haya... qué rayos. Para Chile el mundo se ha vuelto loco, y quizá sea cierto cuando lo conviertan en una isla para que no moleste más.


**Peligro. **Este fic puede herir sensibilidades. Si eres una nacional fundamentalista, te digo holi. Si eres una exagerada pro-Chile, pro-Argentina, pro-Perú, pro-Bolivia, pro-Inglaterra y PRO-TRIBUNALES DE LA HAYA, te invito a que disfrutes de la peace dance.

**Advertencias. **Posiblemente, al leer tales poderes predictivos, te dé un shock pre y post traumático. El que avisa no es traidor.

* * *

**Demandar a Chile es un buen hobby. **

**. **

**.**

Esto está basado en un hecho que pronto pasará. No hoy, no mañana, pero tengo la certeza que pasará algún día. Fuentes extremadamente serias me han comentado en un sueño que el plan para desarrollar esto cada vez está más avanzado.

Un día, Perú demandó a Chile y llevó el caso a La Haya. Esos simpáticos tribunales dirigidos por señores de edad muy amables. Una vez vi que usan pelucas. No sé si todavía lo hagan. Eran buenos tiempos.

A Chile le piden un pedazo de mar y que la línea limítrofe sea perpendicular o algo (nunca me gustó geometría) en vez de ser recta hacia el horizonte.

―Esta weá no puede ser, weón ―masculló Chile un día, cuando el reclamo se hizo formal-― ¿Por qué siempre me webean a mí? Qué rabia oh.

Al fondo de la escena se puede ver a Perú con cara de troll.

―Ya, pico igual. Si es obvio que me van a dar la razón, porque yo estoy en lo correcto. Soy sólo una víctima de una vida muy dura. Seguro que voy a echarme a llorar porque no me quieren.

Porque él no se echa a llorar, no.

―Para ná', weón. No es que sea penca que te dejen a un lado. N-No. Pero filo, así no más po.

De cualquier forma, a Chile obviamente no le gustó esa demanda, pero puede convivir con ella. Es mejor preocuparse de las cosas internas antes que de esas cuestiones que lo único que harían sería calentarle la cabeza. Así que olvidó el tema por un rato.

Luego, le salen ahora con que Bolivia también quiere llevar su caso a La Haya.

―Ya po weón, está bien una vez, pero dos ya no tiene gracia.

Y es que Bolivia decía (según Manuel) "blabla quiero una salida de mar, este es un asunto multilateral, que el tratado de hace más de cien años no fue justo blabla". Chile se masajea la cabeza. Todavía no puede entender qué tanto alegaban si el tema pasó hace un montón de años ya. Bueno, quizá lo entendía un poco, pero si decía algo en voz alta quizá con qué cosa le vendrían ahora.

―Yo no ando haciendo show porque parte de miiii Patagonia la tiene Argentina ahora. Ni un drama. Y no es que vea a Bolivia queriendo parte de la Puna ni nada. Que le pida a Perú, si él es tan lindo y amoroso con él entonces, ¿qué me tiene que andar sacando los choros del canasto a mí? Igual filo, si ya sé que tengo la razón.

Tras finalizar este monólogo, que lo único que dejaba entrever era una profunda desdicha interna del personaje principal de esta profecía, Chile se tomó un paracetamol porque toda esta situación le ponía de los nervios, esos nervios feos y tristones, y le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

―Ah, y no es que me dé lata que mi otro vecino me demande en La Haya. No. Para nada.

Por como va el curso de las cosas, Bolivia pondrá la demanda en La Haya. Y allá comenzarán a sospechar algo. Y aquí comienza lo hipotético no-hipotético porque sucederá y tú lo sabes y la Gran Zanahoria también.

.

Un día, Argentina se molestó de verdad.

―Mirá, Chile. Sí, yo sé que vos decís que me apoyás con lo de Malvinas y todo, pero todas esas palabras no valen nada si te veo conversando de lo más bien con Inglaterra.

―Pero, weón…

―No, nada de "weón", boludo. Me tenés que estar bardeando si realmente vos pensás que podés seguir así, con ese doble discursito tan propio de ti.

―No entendí' nada oh…

―¿Que vos no entendés nada? ¿Que yo no entiendo nada? Claro que sí es entendible la situación. Si tanto querés ser amiguito de los grandes, hazlo entonces. Pero antes haré algo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Te voy a dejar una demanda en La Haya.

―¿Y por qué, weón? ¿Por qué vai a hacer esa tontera?

―Para que aprendas a ser buen vecino. Y porque yo quería toda la Tierra del Fuego y una salida al Pacífico. Salida que túuuuu me impediste y gracias a eso no me desarrollo bien.

―Pensé que ese tema estaba zanjado desde que el mundo es mundo. Y no me echí' la culpa a mí, te estái poniendo Bolivia, y mira que tú...

―No intentes dar excusas a este corazón decepcionado de ti. Adiós.

.

Y así fue cómo sucedió todo.

Chile se estaba tomando unas piscolas. Estaba un poco arriba de la pelota ya.

―Pff… no es que me importe la weá… p-pueden hacer lo que quieran, son libres y… puta, igual voy a llamar a la Rapita, sería el c-colmo ya que ella me demandara o una weá así.

Porque cuando Isla de Pascua protestó, Chile se preocupó porque pensó que Rapita ya no lo quería. Y Chile ya está muy sol- es decir, bueno, ya saben, siempre ha sido solitario y cuando ya tiene a alguien que le hace compañía, igual le duele y tiene miedo que se vaya.

Si es super frágil en el fondo.

―Mentira oh. Desde chico que yo me decía a mí mismo "a ver, Chile, a ti no te debe importar ser un parásito para España porque nadie lo llamó para acá" y "que seas tan aislado es una cualidad tuya, así que agradece tener un desierto tan bonito, una cordillera tan hermosa, un mar tan próspero y ser parte del fin del mundo". Así que no me importa la weá, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sí, hombre, sí. Chile ya se está curando un poco, parece.

―Y como he dicho, no me caliento la cabeza por weás. Allá ellos si quieren demandarme. Que México también lo haga porque yo soy parte de la OCDE. No sé po. Que Uruguay también lo haga porque… no sé, porque le gané un partido en las clasificatorias del mundial pasado. TODO EL MUNDO PUEDE DEMANDARME, WEÓN, TODO.

Sí, se curó. Bueno, casi diez piscolas curan a cualquiera, supongo.

Ahora nos trasladamos a Bélgica. Allá estaban los señores de La Haya un poco impresionados, porque no es común (para nada) que un país sea demandado por todos sus vecinos. Los honorables señores pensaron que si un país tenía tantos reclamos, o debe ser muy malo o muy incomprendido. Así que llegaron a la siguiente resolución:

La única manera que Sudamérica consiga la paz mental es que Chile ya no sea parte de ella. Y no, no es que se cree un continente con el nombre de Chile ni nada parecido, sino que hay que explotar y convertirlo en isla.

.

Sí, una isla.

Y explotarlo.

Fuck logic.

Cuando La Haya llegó a esta conclusión, todos estaban felices. Perú y Bolivia tendrían el mar que quieren y Argentina… bueno, Argentina se libró de un aliado de Inglaterra, ese que amenazaba con la hermandad sudamericana, y consiguió su anhelada saluda al Pacífico más no Tierra del Fuego. Así que le mandó carne de mala calidad a los jueces, pero no contaba que hasta la carne argentina de mala calidad era un manjar para el paladar, así que su plan no funcionó.

Los trabajos comenzaron a finales del 2012. Se puso cantidades cósmicas de dinamita y explosivos a través de toda la Cordillera de Los Andes. Todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que sucedía, y muy, muy en el fondo, Chile estaba un poco feliz, porque él siempre es ignorado y no es muy conocido en el mundo. Estúuupido.

Pero la felicidad es minúscula, claro. No es divertido que piensen que lo mejor es dejarte solo a la deriva como una isla, para que no molestes a nadie. Aunque Chile sabe sobreponerse a las situaciones con estoicismo. Supongo. Al menos estaría más cerca de Rapa Nui.

Algo es algo, ¿no? Y quizá hasta podría desarrollar más el turismo… quién sabe. Tenía mucho tiempo que pensar en la soledad. La solitaria soledad.

―Igual siempre pensé que este momento llegaría. Si la tierra me creó aislado, en algún momento tendía que volver a serlo no más. Mira a Islandia, es una isla y es ultra desarrollado. O Nueva Zelanda o Australia. E incluso Inglaterra.

Cuando todo detonó, se quebró toda la corteza y el país comenzó a moverse hacia el oeste. Poco a poco comenzó a separarse de Sudamérica, del Cono Sur, para no volver jamás.

Sí. Ser una larguirucha isla en el Pacífico era más fácil que intentar comprender a tus países vecinos. Casi hermanos. Definitivamente más fácil.

Y todo el mundo fue feliz.

.

**Fin.**

No sé si es tarde para presentarme a Psíquicos.


End file.
